Norway, my Onii Chan
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Even though Iceland and Norway are brothers, they are still not used to the idea, especially when they're supposed to call each other "onii-chan". How will Iceland have him and Norway cope with that? One-shot based on Hetalia World Series Episode 49.


**Eugene: **Hi there, dudes and dudettes! XD Ok, so this one is my very first one-shot story, my first Hetalia one (that's NOT a crossover), and one that's 100% non-bakugan-related.. Hehehe.. ^^''' Anyway, these guys over there are countries. Well, they're actually known as "the Nordics", or in other words, they live in Nordic Europe in the north of, you guessed it, Europe.

**?: **Hey! Can we introduce ourselves here?

**Eugene: **^^ Sure, go ahead.

**Finland: **I'm Finland! ^_^ Nice to meetcha!

**Denmark: **My name is Denmark, but think of me as King of Scandinavia!

**Sweden: **…I am Sweden.

**Norway: ***sighs* My name is Norway. How do you do?

**Iceland: **And my name is Iceland. *bows politely* The other Nordics sometimes call me Ice for short and that irritates me. -.-'''

**Eugene: **Ok, this one-shot's based on Hetalia: World Series episode 49 (that one's English dubbed though, since it's in Japanese). You know that Iceland got the results from his DNA test, saying that Norway's actually his older brother?

**Norway: **WHAT! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?

**Eugene: **Um, yeah. ^^''' Sorta. Anyway, because of that, Norway was forced by the other Nordics to call Iceland "onii-chan", which means "dear brother" or "brother dear" in Japanese. But Iceland refuses to say it..

**Iceland: **-_-

**Eugene: **So, this idea popped in my head so I decided to write a fanfic about it. About how both Norway and Iceland feel about it. About how they feel about calling each other "onii-chan".

**Finland and Denmark: **Yay! XD

**Sweden: **….not a good idea.

**Norway and Iceland: **OH COME ON! DX

**Eugene: **Don't worry, it won't be that bad. Promise! ONWARD WITH MY ONE-SHOT HETALIA STORY!

It had been a few months after Iceland's body excavation (or as he calls it, DNA scan) and yet, both Iceland and Norway, the 2 Nordic countries, were still not very comfortable with the idea that they were actually brothers. They told Finland, Sweden, and Denmark, the other 3 Nordics, that they shouldn't mention this again, but however, they couldn't really help it because today, they mentioned it _again._ The Nordics were eating dinner that day and their course right now was cooked salmon sprinkled with herbs and drizzled with a light sauce and lemon juice. Somehow, Iceland _did_ eat most of his meal, but then gave the pieces of fish to Mr. Puffin, his pet puffin, to eat. He wasn't very hungry.

"Hey Ice! You do know that you haven't called Norway "onii-chan" yet! What gives?" Denmark demanded as he stuffed pieces of salmon on his mouth as he spoke.

"Yeah! You owe us an explanation for that!" Finland agreed. As Norway heard it, he tensed. So does Iceland.

"We bet you two a huge glass of beer for you guys calling each other that!" Denmark and Finland chimed, holding up 2 empty beer glasses.

Sweden sighed. "You guys. If they didn't say it, then they won't say it, got it?"

"SWEDEN, YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE!" Denmark and Finland whined. Sweden, Norway, and Iceland just ignored them.

However, Iceland gave some thought about it. He may not be used to this but he and Norway _did_ promise to each other when they were kids that they would call each other "onii-chan" if they were really brothers. And if the other Nordics _did _want him to call Norway that name, then..

"Norway, can we please talk in private?" Iceland asked as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Norway sighed. "Fine. But make this quick." They both left the dining room and they were at the hallway.

"What is it this time, Iceland?" Norway said as his curl bounced impatiently.

"Well.. do you remember that body excavation from a couple months ago, I discovered that you're actually my older brother?" Iceland started. "And that, we were supposed to call each other 'onii-chan' if we are brothers?"

Norway's cloudy blue eyes narrowed. "And what makes you think that, Iceland? Hm?"

Iceland sighed, his icy-ocean blue eyes closed as he adjusted the ribbon from his sweater. You see, even though he's a mysterious boy with a cool exterior and a hot-blooded and a passionate personality deep down, however, he finds it hard to deal with his mysterious and reclusive brother since Iceland's the younger one.

"Norway, we can't really call each other 'onii-chan' in public, but can we at least call each other that privately?" Iceland finally said.

Norway's eyes widened. "You.. think that we should do that?"

"Um, yes. But if you don't want to, it's fine."

Norway gave some thought about it, too. If they can't say it to each other near the other Nordics, then maybe it's more comfortable to do this in private.

"All right, as you wish.." Before Norway left the hall, he whispered "onii-chan" in Iceland's ear.

Iceland smiled a bit. "You're welcome, onii-chan." He replied quietly. He was glad that this situation was taken care of. They both went back to the dining room where Finland, Sweden, and Denmark were waiting.

"_Now_ can you say 'onii-chan' to your brother, Icey?" Finland and Denmark desperately asked with sparkly eyes. Even Sweden's pleading. "You still owe us some beer!

Iceland and Norway looked at each other for a moment. Doing this _privately_ was _ok_, but in public.. this was getting out of hand. Their once-mysterious-and-cool exteriors turned into flaming rage as flames appears in their eyes at the other's faces.

"DON'T MAKE US SAY THAT!" They chased them around the room, as Finland, Sweden, and Denmark had tears coming out as they were chased. So note to self, _NEVER underestimate the brothers of the Nordics._

**Iceland: **….maybe that fanfiction author, Eugene, is right. It doesn't feel as bad as I thought.

**Norway: **Yeah, I guess…

**Finland and Denmark: **NOW CAN YOU CALL _US _ONII-CHAN THIS TIME? XD

**Sweden: **PLEASE!

**Iceland and Norway: ***flames in background* DO YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR BUTT KICKED?

**Finland, Sweden, and Denmark: **Um, no… ^^"""

**Eugene: **Aw, that's so sweet! ^.^ And random! XD Oh yeah, and if you wanna see the episode in which I got the inspiration, go to my profile; it has the link. Anyway, this is me and the Nordics, Finland, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, and Iceland, over and out. 'TIL NEXT TIME! Laters! XD


End file.
